Xero
Xero '''is the leader of The Collective, and the actual leader of Absolution. He is a human turned android that used to be a man named Viktor Carter, but was mind swapped by Anthony, meaning Anthony Reid now inhabits the body of Xero. Xero was initially built to be an android to fight against Sacrenite users, therefore his body is extremely compatible with them, and he is able to store many types into his body. He is the central antagonist of the series. Personality Xero shares a similar personality to Anthony before he became Kaiser, except he is a lot more confrontational and a bit more hot-headed. He is a psychotic, overconfident egomaniac who will do anything it takes to achieve what he wants, including throwing away the lives of his comrades. He is very arrogant and belittles others on the regular, and sees no one as his equal besides Kaiser himself. This is actually Anthony's 'true' personality that he hid from others while he was working with Rue. He is a very capable leader with genius intellect. Powers and Abilities Xero is an immensely powerful fighter, having physical skills that outshine almost everyone in the series, and are only further amplified in his Genesis form, along with a huge arsenal of versatile weapons and skills. He is a master of fighting Sacrenite users, as he can store the powers of all Sacrenite users and use the powers against them. Due to his body able to auto adapt to anything it encounters, the same thing will never work on Xero twice, if it even works the first time. Due to the huge versatility of his tool kit, he is not only a powerful fighter, he is extremely unpredictable and is capable of defeating anyone. '''Sacrenite Absorption: Xero has the unique ability to negate and absorb the powers of Sacrenite users of anyone he touches. Due to his body's natural affinity with Sacrenite, he is even able to absorb these powers for a brief amount of time, and use their own abilities against them. * Sacrenite Extraction: Xero is able to extract the Sacrenite from other individuals after they have died, and infuse this power into his own body permanently. This is not an ability of a Sacrenite itself, but more of a byproduct of his atypical body structure due to the modifications done to his body, along with the immense amount of compatibility his body has with Sacrenite. He is still limited to only being able to use five at one time. Bionic Physiology: Xero's body has been modified with bio-mechanical and cybernetic enhancements, giving him incredible physical feats that allows him to even outperform superhumans with ease. He is stronger than Ruby, faster than Ayane, and more durable than Travis. His body has been modified to be able to learn and adapt to virtually anything, which with his immense amount of physical feats makes him one of the most dangerous fighters in the series. * Adoptive Muscle Memory: '''Because of his one bionic eye, he is able to instantly recognize and mimic one's movements, even the moment they do it. This makes him extremely hard to surprise. * '''Auto Adaption: '''Xero's bionic body is built so that the same thing won't work on it twice. Such as being hit by Trav's flame, the next time he's struck, the damage will be severely reduced. This works on most abilities. * '''Concussion Beams: '''Able to fire concussion beams from his eyes, fingers, chest, and plenty of other sources on his body, that are so concentrated they can burn through steel effortlessly. * '''Energy Conversion: '''Xero's body is able to absorb and convert various forms of energy which can be used for many effects, such as metabolizing it to boost his physical abilities, using it to form a protective force field, or storing it to retain power of his body. Transformation '''Genesis Xero: By combining all of the Sacrenite powers he has absorbed and stored into his body, he is able to transform his body and use all of these powers on a massive scale. His physical attributes massively increase to the point where he is able to keep up with Ayane and overpower Ruby. Abilities Super Genius Intelligence: Xero is just as intelligent as Anthony was in his human body, and was a massive accomplice in the downfall of the Yagami Empire, and also led the assault unbeknownst to anyone outside of Absolution. '''Master Engineer: '''Although Kaiser is responsible for manufacturing him, Xero himself modified his own body and upgraded many components about himself. '''Master Combatant: '''Xero is very powerful in combat, and his sheer versatility with his body and its many tools allows him to perform extremely well. His auto adaptation allows him to absorb almost every form of punishment he receives, and be able to give it back. He has copied many different fighting styles, and while his style is still fairly true to Anthony in his human body, his adaptations has changed his style and has made him very unpredictable. Category:Characters Category:HOPE